Little brother
by Fiction of fan
Summary: Kol Elijah fluff! Brotherly love and comfort during the five year gap in Freya's world! Young Rebekah Klaus Kol and Elijah too.


Set to be during the 5 years in Freya's house. Reveiw!

Elijah Mikaelson was beat. Almost a year of the same everything was weighing down heavilly on him today. The same fights, same flowers, same sky, and same boring house. His one solace was in the fact that Niklaus was alive. He decided to retreat to his room when he heard an unfirmilliar noise.

He could barely pick it up, but he heard soft cries coming from Kol's room. Againt all his exhausted judgement, he knocked on his wild little brother's door.

"Kol?" Elijah asks entering the room. Even on his worst day something about Kol was always so innocent to Elijah. It broke his heart to see him curled up in a ball crying into his pillowcase. When Kol was only one Rebekah was born, so Elijah took car of him alot as an infant. Kol was a squirmy whiny infant, but when he was tired he'd always fall asleep on Elijah's shoulders.

"Go away" could barely be made out through the pillow. Elijah was tempted to do so, but something made him stay. Feeling out of character, he sits againt the headboard next to Kol.

"What is the matter brother?" Elijah asks him gently. Kol stares away from his brother, and continues sobbing. Elijah puts a hand on his shoulder, and an idea pops into his head.

"Kollie." Elijah says using his childhood nickname, "Please look at me." The taller original just keeps his head buried in his pillow and shakes it no. Elijah grabs his brother by the shoulders and forces him up. Kol takes his hands off his red tear streaked face.

"Happy now Elijah?" He asks. Elijah sighs and puts a finger under Kol's tear streaked chin, and forces him to look at Elijah.

"I'm going to give you a memory, but I need you to allow me too okay." Elijah tells him. Kols dark brown eyes look at him with confusion, but he nods. Elijah puts a hand on his cheek and gives him a memory from when Kol was 7, and he was 14.

Memory-

Elijah sat at the lunch table uneasilly. His father was livid because Kol was absent from lunch and dinner. Finn joked, "that boy never misses a meal ever", but Elijah was truly worried he hadnt seen Kol since this morning.

"Mother, may I go look for Kol please?" Elijah asks Esther.

"Yes, but take someone with you, and make sure to tell him how upset we are he skipped lunch." Esther says giving he son a nod. The 14 year old stood up and nooded towards the rest of his siblings. It was obvious Henrich was too little to go so he was out.

"Can I go?" 11 year old Niklaus asked fearless as always. Elijah nodded, and looked at Finn. Finn, who was never a fan of Kol, instantly shook his head no. Of course, he'd prefer to stay with mother and clean up from lunch.

"Well I'll most certainly go. I know where Kol always hides during hide and go seek." The 6 year old Rebekah says confidently. Even at a yound age, the blonde didnt take no for an answer.

The trio set out looking around the house, then ventuing into the dark woods. Passing great oak after pine tree after bush, they set out to look for Kol. The sun was just starting to set in the west, so Elijah figured they'd better hurry. They came to a clearing where Nik stopped them all.

"Shhhh." He told his siblings, "do you guys hear that?" Muffled cries could just be heard in the distance. Even Nik had fear in his eyes, as Kol was the kid who had broken his arm and not said a word till two days later. He rarely cried, and even though he had bad nightmares, he never crawled into anyones bed like a typical seven year old. Elijah would have to hear him crying, and then go tell him he'd be alright. Most of the time he kept to himself, caised mischief, and loved life. He was never a crier.

Rebekah started running when she saw the back of Kol's brown shirt sitting on a stump. As they got closer, they saw blood on the ground and Elijah's heart dropped. "Kol." They screamed in unison.

Elijah got to him first and kneeled in front of the boy. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, brokenly sobbing. A cut on the side of his calf, and forehead were visable, and he was shaking like a leaf.

"Kollie." Elijah gasps pulling his baby brother into a huge embrace without a second thought. "Koloe what happened.

To everyone's surprise Kol actually hugged him back. "I cant tell you everyone will laugh." Kol manages through sobs. Rebekah sits next to the stump stroking Kol's hair, and Nik even rubs circles into his back. None of them had ever seen the 7 year old firecracker this upset, and it brought tears to even Nik's eyes.

"Oh sweet Kol. You have my word nobody will laugh at you." Elijah says tightening his grip on Kol. Kol now has slowed his crying to muffle sobs and squirms in his older brother's tight grasp. He pulls away, and slides onto the floor. "It was father." He manages.

"Oh Kol! What did he do?" Rebekah yells, wanting to harm who ever made Kol cry like this. They collectively give him a minute to pull himself together. Nik slides Kol onto his lap, as he leans against the stump. Rebekah sits next to Nik, and takes one of the big brother's hands, and clasps it tight into both of hers. Elijah takes Kol's injured leg and places it on his lap to look at.

Kol looks up at Nik. "Nikky- this mmmoorning heee dragged me out of bed, andd heee kicked me to the ground outside at the crack offf dawnnnn." Kol says crying again. Nik tucks his brothers head under his chin, and hugs him tight as a dark glint passes through his blue orbs.

"He slapped me aroounnd, annd told me thattt I qas a worthless piece of garbage, and thatt I shouldd justt diiiee because everyone in this familly hatess me anyway. Heee said I should justt kill myselff."

"Kol you know thats not true right. We'd be lost without you." Elijah says comfortingly. He tears a strip of fabric from his shirt and attempts to bandage the deep cut on Kol's calf.

"He cut me with his sword when he threw me on the ground. He said all I am is a burden, and that I will always be a loner, and maybe hes right. All I do is cause trouble, and even mother hates me." Kol responds blankly. Rebekah slaps his cheek harder than she meant.

"Kol dont you ever think like that ever again do you hear me." Nik yells at him. Kol looks wounded and Nik sighs exasperatedly. "Im sorry Kol, but he couldnt be further from the truth. I love you always and forever Kollie."

Elijah taps Kols knee, and Kol smiles at him, "Dont let father get you down. He says untrue things to all of us brother. You are so loved and never worthles though." Elijah finishes.

"You are a moron to listen to that lunatics tyrants. Who does he think he is telling a 7 year old to kill himself. I love you even when if you are as annoying as Nik sometimes." Rebekah says with her hands on her hips. That makes everyone laugh even Kol.

"Oh you think thats funny do you?" Nik says tickling Kol's sides. The teary-eyed boy bursts out in instant laughter.

"Nik dont! Stop!" Kol manages through laughter as he squirms to get out of his brother's arms. Elijah smiled as he continues to bandage Kol's cut. Rebekah just watches them, thankful Nik can always make him smile.

"Okay I wont stop then." Nik says with a devious smile. Elijah frowns as Kol wiggling is making it hard to properly bandage the cut.

"Niklaus, hold him still please." Elijah chides.

"Sorry mother." Nik responds as he stops tickling kol, and smirks at Elijah. Elijah rolls his eyes as he finishes the make shift bandage over his leg. Nik helped his little brother up, and elijah grabbed Kol's hand.

"Hey Kol." Elijah told him as the sun was setting, "I love you always and forever little brother. Just remeber that little brother."

The four walked back to the hut together hand in hand, feeling okay.

In present day, Kol looked at Elijah with teary eyes, "I was a handsome 7 year old." Kol jokes. Elijah smirks and ruffles his brother's silky brown hair.

"You kind of look like me so." Elijah responds, "So what are you upset about?"

Kok sighs, "Its just Davina has been gone a year today, and god i miss her so awfully much it burns. I wish i was dead somedays Im just drowning Elijah. I wish I was with her, i feel so useless its all my fault." Kol sobs as Elijah rubs his back.

"Kollie, I promise you as soon as Hayley gets us out of here and everyone is safe, me and you can find a way to being her back togther." Kol nods and cries into his shirt. Elijah gently lays his tired brother down on his side. He runs his back until he is almost asleep.

"Hey Kol." He says as Kol is almost asleep.

"Yeah Lijah?" He responds tiredly.

"I love you always and forever little brother, just remember that." 3

note: hope you loved it this is the best my spelling/ grammar gets reveiw!


End file.
